


Soul!Adopt Nightmares' Beginning

by Karma_A3



Series: Soul!Adopt Nightmare stories & Shenanigans [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karma_A3/pseuds/Karma_A3
Summary: The Adventures of Soul!Adopt Nightmare, a version of Nightmare when adopted normally has a physical & soulful imprint.1-The Beginning
Relationships: Error/Reaper, Family Relationships, Family/ S!A Nightmare, Parental Relationships - Relationship, Past Geno/Reaper, Romantic Relationships - Relationship
Series: Soul!Adopt Nightmare stories & Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063226
Kudos: 35





	Soul!Adopt Nightmares' Beginning

If the Gods of Reapertale knew anything, it was that giving a gift to a demigod or a new guardian is that it has to help within the long-run instead of short term. This isn’t to say that the sibling death pair gave two gifts but rather only one as that is customary-even Ink, the Protector- should only give one gift per guardian. As so, Nim, the goddess of feelings sent her sleeping balls of energy that were her children to be gifted for the long run.

Their last stop of being traded was in the two reapers’ hands, Grim-the Papyrus’ nickname and Reaper or Death-Sans of the Reapertale alternate universe, were deciding who was going to do the gifts to the new beings. Genocide, Aftertale Copy #0, or rather, Geno was waiting on his mate to get done arguing that Grim could just do it like always previously but Grim demands Death to gift it to the dark purple energy ball that Nim calls Nightmare. Death was about to retort, but Grim was gone with the energy ball that was called Dream. He sighs and looks at the young being floating above his hands.

“Why are you against the gifts?”

“I’m afraid that if I ever were to give one, it would not be useful in any way.” The reaper responds to his mate who goes to him quietly. Geno, despite being a tsundere whenever others were nearby, deeply cared for his deadly mate and his thought-noticing the little ball of energy seeming to look like fire to him.

“Tell me what gifts you think will help?”

“Honestly, the only one to come to mind is that while they’re within the universe, what death is there that they wish to, they can help the other into a peaceful death. But, I don’t think that will help, maybe to help spirits? I’m doubting myself here.” Death sighs and the eternal bleeding glitch listens before doing something-a gift from Geno.

“I wanted to try something. I gave them two in one, the first one being that touch the codes, and the sense of determination in true darkness.” Geno says softly and Reaper smiles at his darling mate before deciding to do both ideas in one, both unknowing of the awoken ball of energy whom has imprinted on the mated pair.

“I should get this one back to their mother, Nim’s about to infuse herself into the tree.” Reaper says, Geno giving his mate a gentle skull kiss.

“Alright, come back soon. Stay safe, okay?”

“Of course Geno, after all, I always want to come back to my adorable mate~”

Geno huffs at that, shooing Reaper off. Reaper only laughs before flying off to Nim who smiles at him gently, taking her other energy child into her arms then whispering to them. She had searched and tested out bodies from across the multiverse and found UnderSwap and its’ Sans first, thus constructing a similar skeleton monster body.

Reaper soon goes, making sure Nim infused herself right after Dream and Nightmare accepted their vessels. He knew this wasn’t the last time he would see the twins, but it also wasn’t the official first time he met them.

Mere hours after the gods left, the twins woke up and each sighed a breath of life. Right then, bloody tears began running down Nightmare’s eye-sockets, his sternum was shaped in the pendant of Deaths’ on his robe. It was immediately glamoured before the twins look at each other and smile to each other-knowing that they were the demigod guardians of the tree instinctively.

However, Nims’ words were remembered throughout their own personal dreams, something that would make many look or think it was strange, especially about the twins.

 _“Oh my children, how you will grow, but I cannot be there for you during your time where you grow as a parent and how I so desperately wish to watch you grow, but situations have arrived to where I can’t, so your souls or energy will know how to pick up good people to take care of you as parents or family. Your glamour will be there to help those that aren’t safe not see the marks of family while ones that become your family see marks until you two are adults or capable on your own.”_ Those were her last words before she infused into the tree while leaving them.

The twins were content being where they were and protecting their mother…of course, this is before the village & villagers came into being.


End file.
